


J-Law Hotel Rendezvous

by zacklin52



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blackmail, Celebrities, F/M, Gangbang, Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: June Poll Winner.Jennifer Lawrence is blackmailed by her producer for a late night gang bang.
Relationships: Jennifer Lawrence/Original Male Characters
Kudos: 10





	J-Law Hotel Rendezvous

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.

This is the June Poll Story Winener on my Patreon page. Everything in this story is made up. I don't know how they know each other nor do I know them personally.

The time was close to 8 p.m. as Jennifer walked into the 5-star hotel. She was nervous as she slowly walked up to the reception desk. Being a 21-year-old up and coming actress in Hollywood, Jennifer Lawrence did whatever it took to make it big. The only problem was that no one wanted to hire her, that was until last year. She had been in movies before but none of them made it big, at least that was until last year. She had her first huge role as Mystique in the blockbuster film, X-Men First Class but that came at a cost. To land her role, she did something she wasn’t proud of. In order to get casted for the role, she decided to sleep with one of the producers. She wasn’t proud of it, but she told herself that’s what she needed to do to “make it” in Hollywood. She only learned later that he had secretly filmed her “audition”. It made her angry that he would do this to her, but she didn’t have much of a choice. Her rising popularity was surging, and many studios wanted her to star in other roles now, but this just made her a bigger target for the producer. He had called her last night to his hotel room for another “casting audition”. Of, course she refused at first, but her mind quickly changed when he threatened to release their sex tape. This would be a career ender for her if she didn’t comply. She decided to grit her teeth and endure whatever he had in store for her. She gotten the room number from the receptionist and decided to make her way up. Everyone was looking at her, the star of the new X-Men film walking inside of the hotel, wearing a sexy green dress (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/268175352781874026/). Every step she made felt like she was dragging a cinder block behind her. This was the last thing she wanted to do in the world. As she walked down the hall, she saw the door that the producer was in. As she walked down the long hallway, Jennifer saw Emma Roberts walked out of the room. She had her head down, Jennifer only seeing her long blonde hair and tight black dress. As they walked closer to each other, Jennifer noticed that her black dress was stained with white strands and her knees were red. Passing by each other, they gave each other a quick glance before looking away from each other. They knew exactly what was happening inside that room. She finally made it to the door and knocked, dreading what was going to happen to her. The door unlocked and slowly she stepped in. Sitting on the bed was the producer in nothing but a bathrobe. He was an ugly, disgusting old man. He was fat, hairy, and bald, all things that was a turn off for her. Sipping on his champagne, he saw that Jennifer had enter the room. He patted his lap, signaling for her to sit on it, which she did.

“I hear your movie did good at the box office. Seems to me like a franchise starter” said the producer.

“Y-yes. Thank you for the role” Jennifer quietly said.

Feeling his hand run along her back sent shivers down her spine. She didn’t like that one bit, but she had to endure it. Afterall, he still had the tape of them together.

“You see, Jenny. You got the role of a lifetime because of me. The media is going crazy over you now. You’re a big star! Do you know why? That’s right because of me” he said, trying to prove a point.

“It’s Jennifer… and thank you again” she said trying to hold back her tears.

“Good to see you know your place. Now do me a favor and turn on the TV” the producer said as he pointed at the TV across the room.

“Yes sir,” Jennifer said as she got off the old man.

As she walked away, he gave her young buttocks a slap. She yelped in surprise but didn’t say anything back. Turning on the TV, Jennifer’s face turned red with frustration when she saw what was playing. It was her sex tape with the producer. She wanted to cry and scream out in anger, but she knew better. She didn’t want her secret to get out as it would ruin her.

“Look at you, moaning like a whore” the producer laughed as he sipped on the champagne.

She hated herself for being so stupid. If only she wasn’t so naïve, she should have known he do something like this. She also hated that she was moaning like a whore in the video. She wanted to sell that she was enjoying it but know she knew that backfired. There was no way she could claim rape with her sounding like she is having the time of her life.

“Look, let’s just get this over with” Jennifer scowled.

“Hey, that’s no way to address the man who gave you everything” he said, knowing that this very much pissed her off.

“W-what would you have me do?” Jennifer said with a fake smile.

“Here put this blindfold on and get on the bed” he said.

“If it means, I not looking at you during sex than fine by me” Jennifer said as she did as he commanded.

Wanting this to be over as fast as possible, she lifted up her skirt and opened her legs apart, giving him a clear view of her pussy. She was completely bald down there thanks to the make up crew from X-Men. Her Mystique makeup required her to have no hair down there, so she decided it was best to keep waxing it. She also pulled down the straps of her dress to reveal her 34B breasts. Laying on that bed, Jennifer couldn’t wait for this ordeal to be over. That was until she heard a knock on the door.

“Who’s is that?” Jennifer said in a panic.

“Don’t worry about it, just some room service. Leave the blindfold on” he said as he went to open the door.

Jennifer was terrified, she didn’t want anyone to find out she was doing this, not even the employees what worked here. Luckily for her, the blindfold hid her face pretty well. Before she knew it, the door closed, and she could feel someone on the bed next to her. Suddenly, a mouth started to suck on her nipple. The sensation of her nipple getting slobbered on was repulsive to her, but she decided to play along anyways.

“Mmmmmn, yeah suck on my nipple. Do you feel it getting harder?” Jennifer said in a sultry voice.

She could feel his tongue flicking her nipple around and him starting to rub her milky thighs up and down. She started to moan even more as he sucked on her nipple. Some of the moans were even real.

“Come on, fuck me already” Jennifer said, hoping this would entice him to empty his balls faster so she can leave already.

“In a moment” he said.

A few seconds later, she felt another mouth start to suck on her other nipple.

“What the fuck!” Jennifer said as she took off the blindfold.

Furious, she saw that there were two other men in the room. Two much uglier men. They were on ones who were drooling all over her nipples. She then looked over to see that the producer was standing in front of her, with a camera, recording her.

“This wasn’t part of the deal” she cried.

“What are you talking about? This is a casting audition. Don’t you want to be the star in a new movie?” the producer said laughing.

Upset and with teary eyes, Jennifer got off the bed and fixed up her dress. She then started to walk towards the door. She had enough of being his plaything and as she opened the door, she heard him scream at her.

“You walk out that door, you will NEVER work in Hollywood again” he said.

This stopped her cold in her trails. Despair took over her body when she heard those words. Hollywood was everything to her. She wanted that lavish lifestyle and the fame but if that opportunity were taken from her, she would have nothing to live for. She knew what she had to do. She closed the door and disrobed her green dress.

She walked over to the bed and got on her back and said only one word, “Continue.”

The two men resumed their slobbering over her nipples while the producer continued to record her.

“Be a good little whore and start moaning again. You’re an actress, surely you can act like you enjoy it more” the producer said as he started to rub the lips of her pussy.

Wiping away her tears, Jennifer put on a smile and started to moan. She wanted to die right there. The three men were toying around with her and all she could do was go along with it. As the producer violated her pink cunt with his fingers, his two friends continued to suck on her nipples and grope her young body.

“Damn, look how wet she is boys” the producer said as he pressed his two fingers together and pulled them apart.

A sticky strand of her vaginal fluid started to pull apart from his fingers. Before she knew it, he started to sniff at it and then proceeded to lick it off his fingers. This disgusted her so much.

“Smells just like it tastes fellas” he said, followed by laughter from the other two.

“Come on, don’t you want to fuck this tasty pussy?” Jennifer said while swallowing her pride.

“Damn I can’t wait any longer” the producer said as he shoved his fat cock into her.

This made Jennifer coo out loud. As much as it pained her to admit, he did have a nice cock. She could feel him pushing deep into her, stretching out her insides. She didn’t want to look at him, nor did she want to look at the other men around her, so she just focused on the camera. She bit her lips as her pussy continued to get plowed. Making some cute noises as her cunt was being rammed, the two men stopped sucking on her nipples and yanked out their cocks. Gasping out loud, Jennifer saw the size of the two men’s cock. They were as big as the producer’s, meaning they were likely to feel the same.

“P-please, I’ve never done this before.” Jennifer cried out.

The producer ignored her pleas, as he jammed his cock into her wet pussy. It was a tight fit, but he was able to start thrusting. She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her as he relentlessly pounded her cunt. Her moans were cut short as one of the men shoved his cock into her mouth.

“Hnnnnk. Hnnnnk. Gaaagh. Gaaaagh” was all that came out of her mouth.

Having one cock in her pussy and one in her mouth, Jennifer was trying her best not to break down and cry.

“Come on switch with me now” the other man said as he grabbed her head and stuck his cock into her mouth.

As the two men were fighting over who got to face fuck Jennifer first, the sleezy producer suggested that she should blow one while jerking the other off. She knew he just wanted to catch her sucking the men off for the camera, but it did make sense to do it. So that what she did. Jennifer started to suck off one of the men while jerking the other off. It tasted foul. It was like neither one of the men knew basic hygiene. Their cocks smelled and tasted awful, but she swallowed her dignity and sucked any ways. When the cock she was sucking became unbearable in her mouth, she switched off to the other guy and started to blow him.  
“What fucking slut!” the producer said as he recorded her taking three dicks at once.

“Fuck I’m going to cum” one of the men said.

“Damn she’s a good cocksucker” the other one said.

With a few seconds, Jennifer positioned herself for a facial. Closing her eyes and opening her mouth, all she could do was wait for their hot sticky load to coat her face. One after the other, the two men shot their load onto her pretty little face. Cum splashed across her eyes, forehead, nose, and a good portion of it landed in her mouth. Soon her face was glazed with the two men’s cum. One of the man took out his phone and started to take pictures. (https://xhamster.com/photos/gallery/14205133/398971023).

“Fuck, she’s tight” the producer grunted as he filled her womb with cum.

Luckily for Jennifer, she was on the pill, so she didn’t have to worry about any unwanted pregnancy. Unfortunately, she still hated that he came inside of her. She felt so uncomfortable as her womb was flooded by the semen of her blackmailer. Pulling out, the cum started to slowly ooze out of her gaping cunt.

“So, are we done yet?” Jennifer asked, ready for this nightmare to end.

“Done? My friends didn’t get their turns yet” the producer said as he switch with one of the other men.

“This wasn’t part of the deal” Jennifer pleaded.

“Shut the fuck up and be a good girl. Don’t forget, we made you famous and we can take it away at any moment. X-Men? That’s a guaranteed movie franchise. So, if you want to keep starring in it, you better do as we say” the producer scowled.

“Yes sir” Jennifer said in a low voice.

For the next 2 hours, the men continued violating her mouth and pussy with their cocks. Each man taking a turn with her pussy. She lost count of how many times they came inside of her. She had accepted that she was their personal cum rag at this point. After the ordeal was over, Jennifer’s pussy was red and raw. Cum seeping out with a mixture of the three men’s jizz.

“Fuck she was a good lay” one of the men said.

“Yep, one of my personal favorite next to Amy Adams” the producer laughed.

“Hey, let me borrow this one for a bit, I need a cum dumpster on set for my next film” one man said.

“Go for it, I’m done with her for a while anyways. What film are you shooting?” the producer said.

“Hungry Olympics? No, that doesn’t sound right. Hunger Games, I think” the man said.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
